


Сапоги

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [4]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Бантер знает толк в чистке обуви





	Сапоги

«Ты не обязан их чистить. По крайней мере, не так часто», — иногда говорит Питер, но Бантер знает, что он лукавит. Иначе зачем он раз за разом выставлял бы туфли у дверей своей спальни?

Но камердинер вовсе не против. Чистка ботинок — дело, требующее сноровки и умения. Чистильщики на улицах используют грязные щетки и тратят на каждый ботинок едва ли пару минут — видано ли дело!

Бантер поступает иначе. Он бережно стряхивает с обуви песок, мелкие камешки и подсохшую грязь, чтобы потом эти частички не поцарапали кожу туфлей. По тому, как выглядит подошва, Бантер легко представляет дневной маршрут лорда Уимзи, и ему нравится воображать хозяина деятельным и увлеченным. После Барбары туфли и впрямь почти не нуждались в чистке — ведь хозяин большую часть времени сидел в своей комнате, лишь изредка вскакивая и уносясь куда-то.

Потом туфли нужно промыть специальным очищающим средством. Бантер обычно не выдает свои секреты другим слугам, но рекомендует никогда не мыть кожаную обувь водой. Напитавшаяся водой кожа разбухает, а потом выглядит неопрятной и жесткой. Чистые туфли следует смазать жиром норки, а потом обработать кремом или воском.

Бантер мог не глядя выбрать крем на тон светлее новых туфлей хозяина, мог начистить воском так, что они словно светились изнутри. Эта работа не была ему в тягость, да и тонкий запах крема не напоминал запах ваксы.

Подожженная вакса — этот запах преследует Бантера по ночам. Кому-то снятся порох и взрывы, крики раненых и особый, ни с чем не сравнимый аромат смерти. Но Бантер просыпается в холодном поту, когда ему во сне видится зажигалка, которой он чиркал, поджигая ваксу над сапогами. Сапоги капитана, а совсем скоро — и все из-за Барбары! — майора Питера Уимзи должны были блестеть как зеркало — и сержант Бантер, служивший его денщиком, знал, как этого добиться.

Подожженная вакса оставляла поблескивающую глазурь на мутной глади сапог. Ненадолго. Был новый бой, в который они шли рядом, и Бантер молил бога, чтобы вечером у его щетки осталась работа.

Его кошмары едва не сбылись однажды. Взрыв мины оглушил их всех, но Бантер не обращал на это внимания, бросаясь к проклятым сапогам — всему, что осталось не засыпанным землей на месте, где стоял Питер.

Он не помнил, как ломал ногти, руками роя землю, пока не подоспели солдаты с саперными лопатками и не принялись помогать ему. Слишком медленно, так тогда казалось. Слишком тихо. А он рыл и рыл, почти утыкаясь носом в блестящие, как в насмешку, сапоги и вдыхая аромат ваксы.

Женские туфли чистить нужно иначе. Нужна более деликатная щетка, другие крема, больше воска и бархатная тряпка. Бантер рад, когда Гарриет оставляет свою обувь рядом с туфлями мужа.

Кожа на них временами совсем мягкая, а порой наоборот — покрыта лаком. Такую чистить нужно рыхлой тряпкой, а потом протирать бархатным лоскутом. Но эти туфли словно закрывают Бантера от его кошмаров. Он почти не вспоминает про сапоги, разве что охотничьи — они совсем другие, да только глупому сердцу все равно. Оно учащенно бьется каждый раз, когда Питер выставляет покрытые грязью сапоги.

Сердце успокаивается, лишь когда рядом с туфлями появляются заляпанные грязью сандалии. У Бредона есть своя комната, но мальчик прекрасно знает, что камердинер не будет чистить его обувь, если он просто выставит ее за дверь. А вот поставить рядом с отцовской — хулиганство, да и только.

Но Бантер вовсе не сердится. Он машинально измеряет пальцами длину сандалии и задумчиво вертит ее в руке, прежде чем взяться за работу. Он чистит детские сандалии и видит перед собой болотистый берег реки, где Бредон с друзьями ловит ужей, а потом сад соседа Паффета, при виде персиков которого ни одному нормальному мальчишке просто нельзя удержаться.

И никаких сапог. Никакой войны.


End file.
